The Sane Part of Insane
by HaloSam296
Summary: There is only one main OC, Sammen. He has a dark background, he has no friends, but plenty of enemies. This story takes place after the episode Breach, it shows Sammen befriending teams RWBY and JNPR, though they go do a lot of crazy stuff, it is all connected. This story branches off from the main plot of RWBY. Also, yes, this does sound cliché, but I will try to not make it so.


Teams RWBY and JNPR walked into their favorite restaurant, Dust by Dust. There they say at their usual table and order their usual meals. When they had finished eating they were chatting when Ruby squealed to Yang, "Look Sis, look! His knife turns into a gun! Can I go so hi?"

"No Ruby, we shouldn't disturb him." Replied Yang.

"But. But. But. Pleeeee-"

"I think it would be best to let her talk to him, for just a little bit." Ren calmly interrupted, knowing how this would drag on. And with a sigh, Yang allowed Ruby to go, having a small smile as Ruby speedily hurried to the boy, leaving rose petals to where she once sat. What Yang expected to happen was the boy, a teenager around their age by the look of it, would comply for a short while before getting annoyed by Ruby's constant barrage of questions, then he would politely say he was running late and leave, leaving Ruby in disappointment. But that didn't happen today, Ruby didn't even ask a single question, because as soon as she said hi, she stopped. And the remaining part of team RWBY along with team JNPR stopped talking in disbelief, as they heard no annoying Ruby. They slowly looked at the teenage boy, wanting to know his ways. But when their eyes sat upon him they all gasped. For he was a teenager, and even with a few years of their age, but it was his eyes, for on his left eye was a scar going from his eyebrow to about the bottom of his nose, leaving his eye to a gray color. And in his good eye, was a terrifying look. A look of someone who has been through more than they can handle, a look of someone that has lost everything, and a look of someone seeking revenge.

"Yes?" He asked, his eye changed to a look of amusement.

"M-my name is Ruby what's yours?" Ruby fearfully asked

"Sammen, how are doing today?" The boy replied, trying to make Ruby less uncomfortable.

"Oh good! Thank you for asking. And wellll, I was wondering if I could look at your weapons, they look so cool, how do you switch there form, and the wait, is that an attachment mechanism!" And thus, Ruby sent her famous barrage of questions when suddenly he put his hand up, wanting her to stop talking.

"Can you tell your friends to stop staring at me please, and you can tell them they can come see, I know they're interesting." Sammen calmly asked.

"Oh! Sorry." And Ruby sped towards her classmates and rapidly talked to them. Slowly the remaining warriors, and Jaune, got up and walked over to Sammen.

"Well hello. You already know this but my name is Sammen." As Sammen said this he had gotten up and gave a bow at the end. From there Beacon's students could see that he was about as tall as Jaune, he was dressed in all black with a white belt and black gloves, they also saw that on his belt her had two holsters, one on each side with a black box attached to them. "So then what are all your names?" Said Sammen, interrupting the silence.

Yang stepped forward and went down the line. "Well this is Weiss, Jaune, Pryhha, Nora, Ren, I'm Yang, and this is a Blak-"

"Blake Belladona." Finished Sammen. "I never thought I would get to met you." An uncomfortable silence came from everybody. "Maybe it would be best if we took this outside." Nora said, voice cheerful as always.

Once outside, Yang pushed Sammen into an alley way and up against a wall. "How do you know her name? Are you a member of the White Fang?" Yang angrily shouted.

"No, quite the opposite in fact. Blake will know my nickname actually. I am the Night Angel, or was rather." Sammen calmly spoke, not even blinking. A look of surprise came over Blake, she opened her mouth to speak but before she could Sammen spoke again. "I was the one who sent you the note, there, that's my proof."

"It's true then, but I still don't trust him." Blake spoke.

"What's the Night Angel?" Jaune asked deciding to join in the conversation.

"The Night Angel was a single man who had terrorized the White Fang, he killed men and he stole supplies. He always struck at night, we barely even got glimpses of him, it was like he blended in with every background we were stationed at. Needles to say we were all grateful when he stopped."

"And what about the note?" Ren asked.

"It was a note signed by him telling me that Adam was going down a dark path and that I should leave. Though I didn't leave at first thing, I still thought about how Adam was changing, and I never told anyone about the note. I even burned it." Blake answered.

"And now you left, I'm glad to see I helped a little." Sammen spoke, startling them all. Yang had had enough, so she spoke, "Com'n guys lets leave." They all started to get out of the alley way when suddenly Sammen spoke. "Wait! Do you have any more questions." When they ignored him he continued, "Ruby, I still haven't shown you one of the best parts of my weapons." Ruby just stopped and looked at Sammen with a sad expression, then she turned and walked away. When they were gone Sammen just fell to the ground. "Dang it, I blew possibly the only chance I will get." Sammen sighed. "Why is fate so cruel to me."

Teams RWBY and JNPR sat together in the RWBY dorm room.

"I don't know about him, something seemed off. Almost like he was desperate to keep the conversation going. I vote we avoid him." Weiss stated.

"I agree, if we see him again we should see what's up, and why he seemed desperate, I didn't like the way he let Ruby keep talking when most people would have been really annoyed." Yang added. And with a "hey!" from Ruby she continued. "Though I vote for avoiding him if possible."

"I never trusted him, even more so when he said he was the Night Angel. I vote we avoid him."

"Before we continue further, I want to add this. I agree that he seemed desperate, but I don't think it was to harm us in any way, actually I think it was so that he could talk more." Ren wisely spoke. "And before any of you ask why, think of this. We all saw the look in his eyes, or eye rather, and it looked liked someone who lost everything, someone angry, someone who spent their life in pain. But above all else, someone who was alone."

"So you think that all he wanted was to talk with us? So that for a brief moment, he wasn't lonely." Asked Jaune.

"Yes, I believe that was his intention." Ren answered.

"Well I like him! He showed me his weapons, and he was actually really nice. He even said a few funny jokes. I vote that we try to find him, and make it so he can be happy!" Ruby cut in.

"I agree that we should look into him more, after it is our job to see to the well being of people." Pyrrah added.

"I want to join in on the parade!" shouted Nora. "I vote we go see what's he doing! And if we don't like him, then we'll brake his legs!"

"So is settled then, we will learn more about him." Weiss cut in, not wanting g to hear other types of painful activities Nora would share. Everyone nodded in agreement.

But back in a small apartment a few miles from Beacon was Sammen. He was laying on his bed and looked over to a picture. In this picture was a small young girl with long brown hair, next to her was a younger boy with black hair, but this boy was taller than the girl. They were both dirty from playing in the mud and they both wore big grins. A small smile came upon Sammen's face at the memory. But then it quickly changed to sadness. "If only that day hadn't happened, we could've still been happy with our family."

Hullo! Just to clear things up, despite it's what it may seem like at times,, this is NOT about friendship, in fact this whole fan fiction might go really dark. Also Sammen has a pretty sad backstory. I don't normally like OCs but it's normally because it's a always a whole team, with this Sammen will be hopefully my only OC unless I need a small one. I will be hopefully be uploading one chapter a week, and though the chapters for now will be short, I will be making them slowly longer as I have had a busy schedule lately. In a little bit, I don't know how long exactly, I won't be adding on as I am writing chapters so I can be prepared and not rushing to finish them last minute. Thanks for reading. Bye!


End file.
